Past is catching up
by cecilia.clare
Summary: He met a girl who strong and not willing to give up, she dragged him to her crazy family and he managed to slip away without anyone noticing. He wants to go back to the newsies so badly, but when they find out he's Snyder's son. Will they ever accept him.


**Cat238- yes there will be more newsies I just had a lot of ideas for my star wars story and kinda got stuck on my newsies stories and I just had tech for a show. I've been on pause on this one for a while, but I love Oriole. He was first introduced in 1899 or bust. When he refers to a she he means Squirt. **

His dad, the person he looked up too. His dad helped a lot of other people every day, and he wanted to be just like him. He was helping people every day and still made time for him. But then his dad got put in jail, and he didn't understand why. His dad hadn't done anything wrong, not that he knew of. The judge said a lot of fancy words that he didn't understand but then they dragged his dad off to jail. Now he didn't have a family, what was he supposed to do now?

He walked down the street in

flickering lamp light, the rain pattering on his head soaking through his thick black hair onto his scalp making his whole body quake with shivers. He tried to walk more quickly but his feet seemed glued to the ground. He didn't know if he could do it, he didn't know if he could do it again. He did it once but his secret stayed safe and he slipped out before anyone found out. Their family looked wonderful and safe, the kind he wanted. But how could he even face them if they found out about his huge secret. He stood there in the rain letting it run down his face, like the sky was helping him to cry. He moved his feet in the opposite direction, guess this will just have to wait for another day, a day when the ground wasn't like super glue. He went back to the only place that was familiar anymore.

* * *

Early in the morning, sun glistening over the horizon. Starting to shine it's light over everyone, and in his eyes. He flipped over trying to get out of the sun, the sun meant the bell, the bell meant working, and working meant leaving the safety of his hammock. He listened to the noise of the Newsies waking up and tried to lay still and hoped nobody would try to wake him up and he could just skip today but he knew that he had to. He begrudgingly got out of bed and could feel his slingshot against his leg in his pocket. It felt more safe to always have it on him, like a little reminder he could always defend himself. He snuck out of the lodging house in the bright sunlight, he needed to find some shade before this hot summer sun burnt his pale skin to a crisp. He scurried off to the square to find some much needed shade. He honestly hated summer, it was hot sweaty and he was always burnt to a crisp, but he had to selling if he wanted to keep eating. He found a nice shady corner of the square and sat down, it was peaceful right here. Sometimes he felt like running away from the Newsies because working here was so hard, but it wasn't exactly like he had anywhere else to go.

* * *

This was it, he was going to do it for real this time. Like actually got really for real. All of the others probably had to go through this too their first time, maybe if he acted sick and helpless they would take him in. Nah, he wasn't going to stoop to that level. He didn't exactly have any family left that he could turn to so hopefully they would take him in. He walked out of the empty refuge into the hot New York sun with air still damp from the rain. He walked quickly trying to keep his feet from sticking to the ground in fear. He took one step, breathe in, another step, breathe out, step, breathe, step, breathe, step, breathe. He continued on to step and breathe on step and breath at a time all the way until he was running his oily black hair flopping with each step. He actually made it to where he was going, and froze, seeing the people talking to each other. Could he really do this, like for real, he couldn't and he started to leave but was quickly stopped.

"Who are you?" he turned around to face the oldest one, the one she used to be around, and he used to be around the younger who was always hanging around the refuge.

"Nobody."

"No one's nobody."

"Oriole."

"Is there a reason you are hanging around here? This isn't the first time I've seen you around here."

"Just looking for somebody."

"Anyone in particular?"

"I don't think she's here anymore."

"Are you looking for Squirt?" he nodded his head looking up at the man in the hat looking down at him.

"She went home a few months ago, sorry."

"Yeah, it's fine I was just leaving." Oriole turned to leave,

"I have a feeling you aren't here just to see her."

"Nope just wanted to make sure her leg was fine and then I was gonna leave. I've got places to be and people to see." He turned around once more to leave,

"Come with me." Oriole tentatively followed after Morris, maybe this was his chance. He shuffled fast trying to move his short legs to keep up with Morris's longer legs. Soon they had reached a building with a few people coming out of it.

"We're gonna go meet somebody, but you might have already met him though." Morris led Oriole into the lodging house where newsies were jumping on over each other to get there things, in the middle of the commotion he could see a boy in a blue shirt sitting with a boy with a crutch. As they drew closer he could hear bits and pieces of their conversation,

"It's ok, it was just a dream. I promise your safe, he's not coming back."

"But what if he is?" the boy with the crutch whimpered,

"Snyder is locked up in jail where he can't hurt us anymore." Oriole's stomach flipped at the sound of his father's name, he saw the boy in the blue shirt look up.

"Who's this?"

"This is Oriole, he was here a while ago when he brought Squirt back from the refuge a while back."

"Oh yeah, I remember you." Oriole looked from the boy to Morris to the floor.

"Come on we'll show you around." The boy in the blue shirt rubbed the back of the boy with the crutch who was still shaking.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." he looked up to Oriole,

"Come one I'll show you around, I'm Jack by the way." Oriole nervously followed Jack out of the lodging house.

"Is that boy going to be ok?"

"Oh Crutchie? Yeah he's gonna be just fine, he still has nightmares about the refuge but he'll come back." Oriole shuddered at the mention of what his father had done to so many people while he thought his dad was helping people. Guess he couldn't hide from that part. He continued to follow Jack down the street, past building he hadn't seen in a long time. He had been sitting in the refuge for a long time alone, and one day she showed up and needed help. She told him that she wasn't going to wait around for someone to come and save her, so even with a broken leg she struggled to her feet and that was one of the first times he had left his place of sorrow not for food. He had for once seen a family he wanted to be apart of but he was scared it would fall apart like his original one. Yet he still had to try right? He tried to keep up with Jack's quick pace, but his short legs were struggling to keep up and soon he was moving at a jog to keep up. He had always been short for his age, ever since he was little. He was twelve but he looked like he was eight. He was just so short, it was something he had always been embarrassed of, but whatever. He froze in front of the square again as Jack started to walk in,

"Kid, come on we've got people to meet."

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why not?" Oriole paused wanting to be honest about why this was probably the worst idea that he had ever had. This was not going to end well and he could just feel it but he didn't resist as Jack dragged him into the square. All he remembered was meeting a lot of people but mostly his stomach churning. He sold papers and then followed Jack back to the square where he saw a boy standing very still his skin a bright red. His frame was skinny, with a head of curly, sandy brown hair. He could see something sticking out of his pocket, his brown eyes were shifting around looking for someone who could help him. Jack quickly ran over to the boy,

"Finch, what's wrong?"

"I got burned." He whimpered trying not to move.

"It's ok, shh." Jack gently placed his hand on the back of Finch's head,

"We're gonna get some help ok, you're gonna feel better in a little bit."

"I would nod my head but it hurts to move."

"I know, alright follow me." Oriole wasn't exactly sure what to do so he just kinda stood there while Jack led the boy away to go and get help. He just stood there awkwardly, he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right and back again.

"Your Oriole right?" he turned around to face a dark-haired boy with blue and red striped socks and a blue and white striped shirt.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Romeo."

"Nice to meet you." both of the boys stood awkwardly staring at each other.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Follow me." Oriole followed after Romeo who led him down the street. They walked for a while until they reached Central Park and walked to a lake where the light was cascading off of the water sending rainbows of colors onto the leaves of the trees sending a fairy tale to affect throughout the park.

"I like this lake, show it to most of the new kids."

"Yeah, I see."

"So what's your story?"

"Don't have one." Oriole cringed at the realization that he said that a little too fast.

"Ok." Oriole stood there for awhile with Romeo watched the water sending light around the place.

"Is that kid that Jack took gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, Finch just gets burned really easily and this happens during the summer on a long day. He's going to go see Katherine and he'll be better in a few days."

"Ok." Oriole thought about his first day and this is what he wanted, right? He just didn't know how long he could keep the jar closed on his secret before everyone found out. Maybe he should just tell them now and it wouldn't hurt so much when he got kicked out. He didn't know how long he could keep this up but here's to hoping right? Oriole followed Romeo back to the lodging house still thinking about that boy that Jack had taken earlier, Romeo said his name was Finch. Cool, he wasn't the only bird brain around here. He was shown to a bed but quickly told Romeo he stayed elsewhere, when Romeo asked where Oriole pretended he didn't know and scurried back off towards the refuge. He sat down on the rows of old beds and sprawled out taking up like two beds since he was so tiny. He didn't know why he always came back here, maybe it was because he wanted to sit here and somehow make up for what his father had done. He didn't really know what had happened here but he had a pretty good idea, he had scoured the area after his father had been arrested. He had seen the blood stains, the carvings on the wall, the broken dishes on the ground, the various whips he kept in his office. He saw the old abandoned rooms with chains and ropes in them where children would be held. He had walked through the horrors and seen what had happened, it still affected others today, the boy in blue wouldn't let anyone near here anymore for fear of what could happen to people he cared about. Oriole wished he had someone cared for him like that, he shivered at the thought of what had happened here. He learned quickly about how things worked, and about other people. It always seemed like the conversations he heard were something about the refuge. One time he was walking to Race and Jojo and the conversation was cut short, Race just said Albert's name and the two of them ran off. Oriole didn't understand why until he turned around to see Albert storming off in a huff. Jack later explained to him that Albert had been exiled during his time in the refuge and had never been allowed to sleep on his bed so he always felt like someone was trying to take his place. That was why Race was so protective of his stuff because of the refuge, why Romeo hates being alone, why Crutchie couldn't sleep through the night, all because of the refuge. All because of his father, he would never be able to outrun this. Life kept going and the newsies had really accepted him, he had been there for almost a month now and his past seemed to start drift away. He had new friends, a new family, a new life. He was walking home from selling papers one day and it was a long day so the sun was just starting to set. He stopped by the same lake that Romeo had taken him to the first day he came and sat down by the edge. He stared at the water and the colors reflecting off it.

"William, there you are." He recognized that voice, then he felt a hand stroking his black hair.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I've been so worried." Oriole held still wanting so desperately to flinch away from his father's touch.

"Are you ok son?"

"Don't call me your son."

"But you are my son William."

"I'm not and my name is Oriole now." he felt Snyder's hand tighten his hand grabbing a fistful of Oriole's hair and throwing him into the water, then he felt punch after punch hit his thin frame, he tried to pull himself away but Snyder grabbed the top of his head and whip him with his belt and Oriole could see his own blood dripping into the water. The barrage of pain didn't seem to stop as he flitted in and out of consciousness, tears stained his face and he whimpered in pain. Then he was dropped into the shallow water taking in shaky breaths, he could hear lots of yelling. Was this how it ended for him, in the water killed by his own father. He could feel someone picking him up in the air and could feel their warm chest breathing in and out, he didn't know who this was but they were pulling him closer into his chest. He passed out in this person's arms, at least he felt safe. He woke up in a white room and bolted up gasping for breath, he felt a hand on his shoulder easing him back onto the bed. He continued to gasp like a fish out of water.

"Shh, you're safe, you're ok. We're not going to hurt you." Oriole's whole body was shaking as he looked up to see a girl with brown hair standing over him with a nurses uniform on, her uniform was covered in blood, his blood. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself but it hurt to breathe in and out and every breath was a struggle.

"Ok, just follow my breathing." she took a breath in and so did he, she breathed out and so did he. This continued for a while but he could still feel everything pushing and pulling and pressing in the wrong direction.

"Everything hurts to do move and breathe."

"I know, it's ok. We are going to help you." she sympathetically rubbed his shoulder.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The man." he whimpered,

"He's gone, somehow he managed to escape from prison and attacked you. The police came and arrested him, he's never going to hurt anyone ever again." Oriole took in a shaky breath trying to regain his composure, but he could hear someone on the other side of the door.

"I'm his only family, so let me in."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kelly but visiting hours are over."

"I'm basically his dad so move it or lose it."

"Mr. Kelly we will have someone escort you out if we need too."

"I'll escort my butt into that room if you won't."

"Mr. Kelly please." Oriole looked up at the nurse,

"Can he come in?"

"Yes, I'll go inform our other nurse that he can come in." The nurse pulled open the door to see Jack about to keep arguing with the nurse,

"Oriole! Your ok, I heard what happened, I swear I will beat him up myself."

"Jack stop."

"Huh?"

"I have something that I've been hiding from you guys. I'm Snyder's son." a look of confusion and then hurt cross his face.

"How could you," he whispered.

"I know, I'm not coming back."

"You didn't let me finish, how could you not let us help you." Oriole looked up at Jack who was kneeling by his bed gripping his hand tightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know the horrors that have happened in that building. You are my brother and I want to protect you from what will hurt you most."

"I didn't even know he was hurting anyone and I thought he was a hero helping people and, and, and" Oriole whimpered but then Jack sat down on the bed and wrapped Oriole in a hug pressing his head close to his chest. Jack sat there just letting Oriole feel the firm and steady breathing of him in and out.

"I know you didn't know, it's ok. We're here to protect you now." Oriole just sat with Jack breathing in and out feeling everything start to relax. He let the quiet, tired tears slip down his face. The nurse made Jack leave after a while but the nurse stayed with him through the whole night when the nightmares came, when he couldn't breath, when it hurt to move. She had shown him more kindness than anyone had in his life. He woke up the next morning with her asleep head down on the edge of his bed. He laid his head back down on his pillow deciding to let her sleep. After a while he could hear some soft murmuring from her as she sleepily opened her eyes.

"You awake, that's good," she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Yep, what's your name?"

"Sarah and I presume that your name isn't actually Oriole?"

"No, but my real name doesn't matter anymore." he looked at her,

"So what's your story?"

"Well I'm a newsie…" he began but then she cut him off,

"Are you with the Lower Manhattan newsies?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anyone named Davey?"

"Yeah, him and his kid brother Les. Do you?"

"Yes! I'm from over in Europe and I just moved here like a few weeks ago. I've been writing Davey letters for a long time now!"

"I'll have to take you to him when I'm better."

"I'm not letting you leave the bed until you are." she smiled,

Sarah kept true to her promise and wouldn't let Oriole leave the bed, everything still hurt. Turned out he had had to get five stitches, he couldn't wait to show off the cool scar to Romeo. He waited a few weeks before Sarah let him go back to the square where he showed Romeo his scar, he was jealous. Sarah got to see Davey and Les, and everyone found out about him being Snyder's son but no one was really mad at him because he had gone through the same thing as they had. Oriole had finally found a family that cared about him, a family to protect him.


End file.
